Cellular communications networks utilize radio frequency (RF) antenna systems at “cell sites” to transmit and receive RF signals. Cell sites are typically spaced from three to eight miles apart to achieve acceptable results. Consequently, a large metropolitan area can include hundreds of individual cell sites to insure thorough coverage. RF antenna systems are typically strategically placed atop the most prominent, visible locations within the surrounding landscape, attached to the sides or rooftops of buildings, or are mounted on new or existing tower structures. Furthermore, many such antenna systems are installed at locations which are accessible to maintenance personnel or the general public.
To distract would-be vandals, reduce access to areas of potentially high RF emissions, and reduce tampering of RF antenna systems, barriers are typically constructed to surround an antenna preventing access to the antenna and surrounding area. Also, concealment strategies have been attempted to make antennas blend within the existing architecture of a building or a location.
Successfully gating existing RF antenna systems requires a number of constraints to be considered including the design, fabrication and mounting of the antenna gate structure. These constraints include, for example, the structural integrity of the gate within any requirements of the local and/or regional building codes, the avoidance of RF signed degradation, the ability to resist degradation from environmental effects, and the capability for relatively quick installation with minimal damage to the surrounding environment, e.g., land or rooftop. Ideally, all of these constraints should be satisfied, or balanced, while maintaining economic viability.
Many communities, including most major cities, either already have, or will have, codes that demand concealment and/or securement of a cell site. Since each potential cell site is unique, no single antenna barrier structure or design will suffice. There is a need for an alternative to having a custom engineered barrier assembly for each site. Specifically, there is a need for an RF antenna barrier kit which can be efficiently assembled by the end user and which includes all materials required for assembly. What is further needed is such a kit that does not require design engineers and architects to custom build the gate structure as a function of the size and location of any given installation. The present invention addresses these and other needs.